Teacher's Pet
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Barty Jr. is teaching Percy how to cast the Unforgivable Curses, and he is more than happy to reward his student for excellent work. Slash.


**Title:** Teacher's Pet  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Barty Jr.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Warning:** Barty Lives!AU, Death Eater!Percy, Slash, Torture (of a muggle), Oral Sex, Dark  
 **Note:** Written for Lex (TheOnlyTrueMagic).

xxx

Percy Weasley was nothing like Barty Jr. expected. He remembered the redhead working for his father while Barty was trapped under the Imperius Curse and confined to his house like a prisoner. Percy came over several times to bring Barty Sr. paperwork or make him tea (which Barty always scoffed at - he might as well have been a house elf).

Percy seemed like such a good little boy; always following orders and eager to please. In Barty's moments of lucidity, he would imagine Percy as eager to please _him_. He wanked to thoughts of those pouty lips wrapped around his cock as Percy looked up at him with his long lashes, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Percy just seemed so weak; so delicate. Barty wanted to break him.

He didn't realize at the time that Percy was much stronger and more interesting than Barty ever imagined. When the Dark Lord asked him to train Percy in the ways of the dark arts and unforgivable curses, he had been understandably shocked, though it gave way quickly to intrigue. Why did the good little Weasley accept the Dark Mark?

He was pleasantly surprised by how skilled and interesting his pupil turned out to be. Percy picked up on everything quickly. He was a natural, and that only fueled Barty's obsession and desire. Underneath all of his properness and morals, Percy had a darkness inside him, repressed and pushed down, but still lurking underneath and trying to claw its way out.

Barty helped him set it free, and he had never been so proud. Percy was finally able to accept the monster within, and he had embraced it quicker than Barty thought he would. It was as if he was just waiting for someone to tell him that it was okay - for someone to understand. Barty did understand.

He watched Percy now, desire coiling in his belly, as the redhead cast the Cruciatus Curseon a muggle. Percy licked his lips, a dark glint shining in his eyes. He had no idea how sexy he looked. Along with the muggle's delicious screams, it was driving Barty mad. It was all he could do not to take his student right then and there.

Percy was oblivious to his struggle, focused entirely on making the person suffer. He seemed far away, almost as if he was dreaming. The pathetic muggle finally passed out from the pain, and it broke Percy out of his trance. He looked over at Barty with desire evident in his eyes, as well as a glimmer of hope. Barty smirked, walking over to his student and placing his lips soundly over Percy's. He _did_ deserve a reward for all of his hard work.

Percy pressed himself eagerly against Barty, his erection already straining against his trousers. Barty chuckled lightly, stopping to murmur "you did well, my pet" against the redhead's lips. Percy shivered, his pupils dilating further. His student loved praise and attention, and Barty was more than happy to give it to him.

He moved down to kiss Percy's neck, biting and licking the skin there as Percy grasped his shoulders tightly. Barty's own cock was painfully hard from the noises that Percy was making. Despite his usually reserved demeanor, he was very vocal in his pleasure.

Barty never thought of himself as the "relationship type", but he had quickly discovered that Percy was the exception to so many rules. Barty wanted to own him and possess him; to keep Percy to himself and hide him away like a treasure. The thing that terrified Barty was that he wanted Percy to own him too. He had never felt this vulnerable before, and he didn't entirely like it, but he was willing to ignore those thoughts in favor of the gorgeous redhead that was currently rutting against him.

Barty wasn't a cruel man – at least not to Percy – so he didn't make him wait. He slid down onto his knees, freeing Percy's prick from the confines of his trousers. It was long and hot in Barty's hand, and there was a bead of precum glistening at the tip. Percy looked down at him hungrily, biting his lip again, and Barty had never seen anything sexier.

He took Percy's cock into his mouth, savoring the taste as his tongue lapped up the precum greedily. Percy moaned, his hands grasping at Barty's hair. Barty slid his teeth over the shaft, and Percy hissed, yanking Barty's hair and glaring. Barty chuckled around his cock, and Percy huffed.

"Git," he mumbled, but there was no real heat behind it. Barty only sniggered more, because Percy always looked like an angry kitty when he was upset. It was absolutely adorable. Despite the fact that Percy was capable of cruel and terrible things, he had still managed to maintain some of his innocence. It was fascinating.

Barty deep-throated him suddenly, and Percy groaned. Barty felt a spike of pleasure course through his veins at having such an effect on his lover. He felt powerful. After a few moments, he pulled away with an obscene pop, and Percy looked down at him with a pout on his lips that Barty had to resist kissing.

"Cast the spell again," he ordered. Percy looked confused and slightly disoriented for a moment before his eyes widened in shock. They quickly became dark with hunger. He licked his lips, lifting up his wand and pointing it at the muggle again.

His voice was hoarse as he called out "Crucio!" The muggle woke up, screaming and writhing in pain, as Barty took Percy's prick back into his mouth. He let the tip go all the back of his throat before swallowing around him. The sensation, mixed with the sound of the muggle's cries, sent Percy over the edge. He screamed as he shot his load into Barty's mouth. His knees gave out, his whole body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, and Barty held onto his waist to keep him from falling.

When he finally came down from his high, his eyes were dark and hooded. He sank to his knees, kissing Barty passionately. He could taste himself in the other's mouth - the sensation strangely erotic - and he licked at the leftover juices on his lover's lips. Barty moaned, and Percy pulled away with a mischievous grin.

"I believe it's time that I thanked you for being such a good teacher." Barty felt his cock twitch. He licked his lips eagerly and swallowed thickly. He stood up and quickly pushed his trousers down to reveal his hard and leaking prick. Percy took his entire length in his mouth at once - another skill that he had learned quickly. As Barty moaned, he finally saw the appeal of a teacher's pet.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
